Spider
by Kiierah
Summary: Just a random story about Alois and an Oc not sure if I'm going to keep it, but I'll probably update every two weeks or so if I do. I just want to see what sort of responses I get on the idea xP


**_For those of you who have read this story before, I have currently revised it thanks to Kammy147, she has been a great help with fixing what I wrote and gives me great critism. I translated all of the japanese song lyrics to english and the song it by the Vocaloid Miku, I forget what it's called but if you type in "Miku Creepy Song" on youtube it should be one of the first ones._**

_I don't own Black Butler season one or two, The Vocaloids or Youtube. If I did I'm pretty sure the world would end. Meh heh heh heh D_

* * *

><p><em>In a little creepy place<br>Little creepy town  
>In a little creepy world<br>Little creepy girl  
>With her little creepy face<br>Saying funny things that you have never heard_

Humming happily I skipped down the trail leading towards the long abandoned Trancy Mansion. I had been here several times, people said it was haunted by demons and spirits; but even if it was, the thought didn't really scare me, because as creepy as it was, I believed I was creepier.

The woods had spiders all over the area it was quite obvious this had become a spiders nest in this little creepy forest. The town right outside of this old mansion was abandoned for a fear that the demons and spirits would come to devour its inhabitants.

A demented giggle escaped my mouth when I reached the doors. Supposedly, there was another mansion similar to this one in a town or two over called the 'Phantomhive Mansion.' This world sure held some of the creepiest things. Like the spider I now spotted out of the corner of my eye.

It was huge, a golden color of sorts. Slowly, it's gaze made its way to me and carefully started moving towards me. It stopped directly in front of me.

The black rose in my hair was crystallized and for a second it seemed that its blue eyes settled on it. It just stared.

_'Where'd you recieve that flower?'_

Another giggle from me, "In a town, nearly abandoned, the souls are dead, their eyes lifeless and the bodies piled."

It crawled towards me curiously, and I opened the door skipping inside. It followed quickly as I skipped up the stairs, humming.

"_'Was I born to be in love with you?'_" I dragged my nails along the wall making it easy for him to follow me from a distance, which he did silently.

"'_Through this thin wall I mumble alone, "Love me" I keep hunting out your personal love information. In the closed door of myself. I wish I could touch your face, stroke you face, my sweetheart. Oh my, my, you have a guest? What a pretty girl she is!'_" I was dancing down the hall keeping tune. My graceful movements keeping the spiders attention.

"'_Tell me how much you love her. I'll kill her and pack her up, burning photos of that girl. I wonder what she is doing now LOL. You can do anything you want to me. Because I love you this much, you see? I wanna keep you completely riveted and I wanna have a collection of you.'_" I spun around once and then ran down the corridor tearing at the old and probably expensive paintings.

Forcing two large doors, intricately designed, open I spun around the large dining table in it.

"_'Why are you crying? What's wrong? Oh, this one? I'll affectionately hold a cardboard box that you'll be put in when you're dead. I'll put a present behind the door. A kitten head every single day for you, a cat lover.'_"

He crawled his way up the wall once he was inside the room and made his way to the corner of it, relaxing into it watching me.

"_'Burning photos of that girl. I wonder if she'd ever existed LOL. "I love you" Such a cliché doesn't satisfy me. Makes me wanna puke, "I will eternally love you..."'_"

Looking around the room I noticed other spiders surrounding the room, all of them slightly bigger than the first. One was black with large golden eyes, another was silver with light baby blue eyes, three of the ones that arrived were a purplish color and eye color that was hard to describe from this distance. A giggle escaped my mouth; they were all watching me intently.

Soon they mashed together and were talking in hushed voices, that sounded like human speech actually. Feeling something fuzzy rub against my leg I looked down and spotted finally took notice to the reddish Labrador at my feet. His eyes clearly matched his eyes and his fur was a little longer then most Labradors I had seen.

Gently it tugged on my sleeve with its mouth tugging me away from them and I happily followed. _'Will you sign a contract with me?' _The voice was slightly childish and I bent down on my knees smiling softly, finally letting my demeanor completely relax around the red Labrador.

"I'm not here to make a contract."

_'Then why did you come here?'_

"To explore," I murmured, gently scratching his ears. "Would you like to stay with me? It must be lonely staying with them all the time." Slowly he nodded. _'Only if the others would be allowed to as well.'_ I gave him a small nod, giggling slightly. Slowly his body began to shape differently and he was standing before me as a teenage red-haired boy. "You sounded younger."

Again, he nodded slowly, "I can change my age from what it originally was." I glanced around quickly. The golden spider was making its way towards me while changing its shape to a sixteen year old boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, quite a common mix. After a moment I took notice to the smug smirk was on his face as he walked towards me quickly. He wasn't stopping and just as he was about to plow me over I moved to the side. Up close, he seemed about 5'11," easily a head or two taller than me.

Looking around I was suddenly surrounded by several different people. Three looked exactly the same except each hair style was different and if you put the two on the side together they looked exactly like the one in the middle. Another male had black hair that was spiked up slightly and golden eyes with rounded square glasses. The only woman in the group had silver hair and light blue eyes with tan skin.

They all stood around me and I just smiled. "Hello my names Vivian, what's yours?"

* * *

><p>HAHA ik I fail at ending a chapter but atleast its been written better xP... ish. Kammy147 only editted up to where she started singing... the rest she didn't edit, well... fails... so yeah xP I hope you enjoyed lol. And if you didn't... not my problem, it's your fault for reading it! MWAHAHAHAHA<p> 


End file.
